There is a known method of this type in which the cooling liquid flow is made to circulate only in the circumferential direction around the whole tube, without having any component of motion in the axial direction with respect to the tube.
This circulation has the purpose of limiting the formation of water vapour bubbles, thus ensuring a constant contact between the cooling liquid and the outer surface of the tube, to promote the cooling action.